


hello, love, goodbye

by timothytheowl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Aromanticity, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, also if yours homophobic in any way shape or form this is not the fic for you, because im making it not happy and ligh but instead it will be happy yet stressful for a while, bro just some good old fashioned self realization, i did ask for permission to make a story based on it, i forgot to add actual tags sorry, its probably nothing like what they were expecting, so this is from a movie poster edit i saw of seungjin on twitter, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothytheowl/pseuds/timothytheowl
Summary: hyunjin loves seungmin. seungmin loves hyunjin.now where does jeongin go?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 12





	hello, love, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hi sup if anyones reading this uhh  
> ill leave a link to the twitter post this is based off if i can find it  
> i found it please give it love: https://twitter.com/whipped4jae/status/1159856999091150848?s=20  
> this is really short im sorry but uhh i feel sorta good about this small piece so enjoy ig

“Hey, Jeongin! Wait up!”

Jeongin’s head snapped up at the yell, breaking him from wherever his thoughts had been wandering this time. Who would be calling his name? He had thought he would be the only student left in the school, and besides, there was no one who talked to him except... He spun slowly, now walking backwards, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the sight of two figures running down the hall towards him, before turning and continuing his walk to the door. He felt the corner of his lips quirk up slightly as he exhaled a small laugh through his nose at the sound of two pairs of pounding footsteps slowing and a sigh of exasperation from behind him. Why they had felt the need to yell down the entire hall was beyond him, especially since they were basically the only ones left in the school, but at least class was out so they weren’t really disturbing anyone.

Turning to throw his back against the door, he made eye contact with his two friends, still halfway down the hall. He stuck his tongue out, because he was just that mature, before the door opened and he slipped outside. 

Once outside, he turned to the left almost immediately so his friends would lose sight of him and hopefully hurry their asses up. Not five seconds had passed before he felt his phone vibrate from inside his sweater pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it, already knowing who the message was from.

Hyunbitch  
slow down u ass

Jeongbitch  
or you could just walk faster

Hyunbitch  
or u could stop being a prick

Jeongbitch  
yk... i dont really feel like waiting for a bully

Hyunbitch  
namecalling?  
real mature

Jeongbitch  
you started it  
as if youre any better  
i swear youre stuck at the age of 7

Hyunbitch  
if im 7 ur 5 shut up

Jeongin, being the ass that he was, kept walking, despite knowing his friends were trying to catch up. If they really wanted to catch up, they’d have to figure out how to walk faster than a goddamn snail. Plus, they knew how he worked. It was only a matter of time before-

Seungbitch  
Wait  
Please  
Twat

Jeongbitch  
both of you calling me names  
what is this  
make fun of jeongin day?  
maybe i wont wait

Seungbitch  
Nah that was last week  
What if I *hits the woah* retract that statement

Jeongin  
ill wait if you never hit the woah again

Seungbitch  
Statement retracted  
We stan a king

Jeongbitch  
get off twitter, bitch  
twitter slang doesnt fit you

Seungbitch  
Statement unretracted  
You’re a cunt

Jeongbitch  
love you too sweaty

Stepping to the side to lean against the brick of the school, he waited for his friends to catch up. They knew that all he really wanted was a “please,” and he knew they knew it. Once he got one he would do basically whatever they wanted. And now that he had gotten one, he was morally obligated to wait for them now. He just hoped they wouldn’t take long. 

He had just taken his camera out to look at some of the new pictures he’d taken in the day when he heard the voices of his friends coming down the path. He glanced up, throwing them his unimpressed eyebrow raise again before looking back down and flitting through his pictures. 

“Took ya long enough.”

“I know you heard us, bitch,” Hyunjin said easily, no real venom in his voice as he and Seungmin passed Jeongin.

“Not my fault y’all are slow as fuck,” Jeongin sang, boosting himself off the wall so he could walk behind the pair home. 

“You try moving even remotely fast with a motherfucking tenor sax,” Hyunjin shot back over his shoulder, raising the large black case he was holding. Jeongin honestly probably wouldn’t even be able to walk as fast as Hyunjin did while holding that monster of an instrument, but he wasn’t going to let Hyunjin know that.

“Still not my fault,” Jeongin shrugged with a look of fake pity. “What were y’all still doing here anyway. Didn’t your practice end like an hour ago?”

“Yeah but we stuck around a bit to talk-”

“As if y’all aren’t always talking?”

“Yeah fuck you -and then we just stayed cuz we knew you’d be heading home soon,” Seungmin finished the interrupted sentence.

“Oh, nice, I guess. Do I wanna ask what y’all were “talking” about?” Jeongin asked, wiggling his eyebrows though he knew neither of his friends could see it. 

“First of all, fuck you-” Hyunjin started.

“Oh you wish you could, sweaty,” Jeongin interrupted with a flirty smile and a wink before looking back down at his camera, at a particularly nice aesthetic picture he had gotten of the courtyard.

“Not really, I’ve got someone better. Which actually is a perfect segway into what we were actually talking abou-” Hyunjin said.

Jeongin nearly dropped his camera in favor of clapping his hands over his ears in mock horror, walking faster until he was now in front of his friends. “Nope, you win. I don’t wanna hear it. Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it, my ears are YOUNG and INNOCENT and PURE and-”

"We all know that's bullshit, you're not kidding anyone, dear," Seungmin said sweetly. 

"Let me pretend, then!" Jeongin faked a disgusted look behind him at his friends, turning his head back in mock horror that was ruined by laughter at the insinuation. 

"Shut your dramatic ass up and listen, cunt," Hyunjin cut through Jeongin's truly oscar-worthy performance of betrayal, the rude bitch. "That's not what I meant. At least," he said with a sly smile directly at Jeongin, "not yet..."

"WOW would you look at the time I forgot I need to go walk my fish have a nice night make good choices stranger danger," Jeongin blurted in one breath before Hyunjin could get any further in that sentence, waving over his shoulder as he started walking faster. His mind might not be innocent anymore, but he didn't really fancy wherever Hyunjin was going with that train of thought.

A bark of laughter, followed by a mutter of “ass” and a yelp in pain had Jeongin reluctantly turning around, walking backwards in front of his friends once again. Hyunjin was rubbing his arm while Seungmin just rolled his eyes; apparently Seungmin had done the right thing and hit Hyunjin. 

Just as Hyunjin was about to open his mouth again, Seungmin cut him off. “No, you are not allowed to say anything else. Shut up for once. I know it’ll be hard for you…” to which Hyunjin looked mildly offended but didn’t open his mouth again. Seungmin looked back with an exasperated eyeroll, saying “Can you believe I’m dating an absolute loser?”

“Uh, no you, bitch,” Hyunjin countered, though his words were much quieter after what Seungmin had just said, eyes glancing quickly to Jeongin before turning back to the ground. He was no longer smiling, at least not as genuinely. But before Jeongin could ask why, the smart side of his brain caught up with the rest of his brain.   
“Wait, go back, did you say dating?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re dating now. Is that a problem?” Seungmin kept his voice even, but Jeongin could hear the threat behind it.

“No, it just, you know, caught me a bit off guard. But oh my GOD! Y’all are dating?! Finally!” Jeongin turned, throwing one hand up in celebration, the other clutching his camera still.

“Wait, what? ‘Finally’?” Hyunjin asked in bewilderment.

“Yes, ‘finally’. I have known y’all for too goddamn long and you do not know how long I’ve wanted y’all to get together. I just never wanted to say anything cuz, I mean, you know how this town is,” Jeongin explained.

“...gotcha…” Hyunjin replied slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Well, at least you’re not homophobic,” Seungmin put in, but Jeongin could see the tension leak out of his shoulders, only for it to return a moment later. “Right?”

“Of course not, why the fuck would I be homophobic?” Jeongin said, slightly offended that the idea that he was homophobic had even crossed their minds. “I mean, that’d be quite hypocritical of me, don’t you think?”

Both boys stared at Jeongin incredulously for a moment before they both reacted; a shout of “WAIT WHAT?!” left Hyunjin’s mouth, a shocked expression on his face, at the same time Seungmin said “Well isn’t this nice. We’re all learning something new today.”

“Okay fuck y’all (“You wish,” they said in unison.) for even entertaining the idea that I am a het. Do I look like a cishet white boy?” Jeongin asked, gesturing to himself.

“Well first of all, you’re not white, so I’d have to say no,” Seungmin answered the rhetorical question. “But for the cishet part, um, yes? I mean, it doesn’t really cross your mind that anyone else could be gay in this school, especially both of your best friends.” This, Jeongin had to admit, was true. The school they went to was homophobia central in a town built upon hatred and discrimination. Being gay, and out, could potentially mean being beaten to death by the many bullies littering the school, with no one around willing to put a stop to it.

“And that’s why neither of y’all knew. Cuz I had no way of knowing if either of y’all were homophobic. Unfortunately, I think my gaydar broke, and I haven’t had time to get it fixed,” Jeongin joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Yeah, that makes sense. The not being out part, not the gaydar part. Though I guess that makes sense too…” Hyunjin mused, a smile tugging at his lips finally.

“Wait, what are you then? If- wait, god that sounded bad. Hold up,” Seungmin started, stopping to collect his thoughts before continuing, Hyunjin and Jeongin giggling at his dicombobbulation. “If you’re not cishet, then how do you identify? If you’re comfortable saying.”

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely comfortable coming out to y’all, especially now that I know you’re also gay. But, um, if I’m being completely honest, I don’t really know yet. I’m still trying to figure that out. That’s another reason I didn’t come out to y’all yet. I wanna try to figure myself out just a bit more, you know? But as of right now, I’m gay, aro ace spec I thin-?”

“You’re what now,” Hyunjin stared dumbly.

“Gay, you dumb bitch.”

“No, yeah, thanks, I got that. Aro ace spec? What even-”

"It means I fall somewhere on the aromantic and asexual spectrum. More emphasis on aromantic at the moment, possible completely aro? I’m not really sure but y’all have seen, I show no attraction towards anyone. When was the last time I’ve had a crush?”

“How are we supposed to know that? If we didn’t know you were gay, we wouldn’t notice your lack of attraction. You’ve always told us you were more interested in studying than girls anyway. Which I guess is a pretty good homo hint-” Hyunjin said before being cut off by Seungmin.

“Wait. I’m sorry, did you just say ‘homo hint’.”

“Yeah, like a clue-in that he’s gay. It works, right? How about queer clue?”

Seungmin only breathed a sigh of disappointment at his boyfriend, facepalming strongly before looking up again and saying, “Whatever. Anyway…?” he directed this last part to Jeongin, signalling for him to continue what he had been saying.

p“Oh, I mean, there’s really not much else. I’m mainly questioning on everything else, so I don’t wanna say anything else ‘till I’m more sure of myself,” Jeongin shrugged. He could have said more about how he still got fleeting crushes, ones that never lasted if he decided to pursue them, that made him constantly question if he even knew what romantic attraction was. Or how he had once liked two different people at once, something he knew was horrible, no matter if it was gay or not. Just because his friends were gay didn’t mean they would be accepting of everything he was, or thought he was, especially of something so abnormal and simply wrong. So he decided to keep his mouth shut, at least for now, stopping and raising his camera to point at the pair before him. 

“Say cheese, bitches,” he said, raising the viewfinder to his eye and snapping a picture before his friends could even react, resulting in the pair looking bewildered toward the camera. Jeongin lowered the camera, going to the gallery to see if the picture had come out well at all, and was surprised to see it was actually quite a good picture, even if both of his friends looked incredibly stupid in it. 

“Well, I was gonna say let’s retake that, but this one actually came out pretty well, not gonna lie.” At the immediate sounds of protest, Jeongin exhaled a laugh that bordered a line of faked annoyance. “Fine, say cheese.”

The pair smiled brightly at the camera, his self-proclaimed temporary models for whenever the moment arose. He mentally prepared himself for what he knew would result from this second picture, this compliance. No sooner had the shutter gone off, the camera nearly lowered so he could take a better look at the picture just taken, before Seungmin made a ridiculous kissy face at the camera, Hyunjin not wasting any time in copying the face. Jeongin rolled his eyes but, already having predicted this, simply raised the camera again, already mentally giving up his time, sanity, and camera memory for another mini photoshoot that his friends had always seemed to love. 

“I hate y’all and I hope you know that,” Jeongin muttered, taking picture after picture of his friends being absolute dumbasses. But with every picture he took, he could feel a small smile of his own creeping across his face. 

Hyunjin was hanging off of Seungmin in over half of the pictures, and they spanned a wide range of emotions, from heartbroken to shocked to ecstatic. In one they seemed to be crying together over a dead pet, another had them angrily screaming at one another, where in another they were standing back to back, stoic faced, only to be tearfully embracing in another photo. He laughed at their dramatics, watching as they reenacted Titanic only to switch immediately to The Creation of Adam. He squealed, but otherwise remained civilized, as he took a stream of pictures starting with Seungmin kissing Hyunjin on the cheek, with Hyunjin’s following range of emotions captured in the next ten or so pictures, with the last picture being of Hyunjin burying his reddening face in his hands as Seungmin smiled triumphantly at the camera, a blush covering his face as well. 

Jeongin, large smile refusing to leave his face at the sight of his friends’ antics, lowered his camera finally, turning it off and opting to look through the plethora of pictures he had taken when he got home, storing the camera safely in his bag for now before standing and following his friends back down the road.


End file.
